Goodnight
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Nightmares are creations of the mind. They scare you. They drive you mad. But are they always fictional ? OS Halloween


**Halloween One shot! I am really sorry for the mistakes !**

 **Goodnight**

 _Another sleepless night. More lost hours spent staring at the ceiling. Tobias is so lucky to be able to sleep peacefully next to me. I slowly tangle my fingers in his hair, I find it to quite relaxing. He softly groans then rubs his hand against his face as a baby who was disturbed would do._

 _I decide to let him sleep and get up to warm up some milk. Luckily, it will relax my muscles and mind then help me go back to sleep._

 _As it warms up in the pot, I ear a noise from the office. I leave the milk to investigate where that noise came from. Sounded like glass shattering._

 _I enter the office. I don't work often in here, only Tobias comes here everyday. His files are still perfectly stored on the shelf. That didn't move. However, every single photo of the both of us and my sixth months ultrasound from last month are on the floor. The frames are broken and the glass panes are shattered. I am careful to not step on the glass shards but I do cut my finger while picking up the pictures._

 _I choose to let them on the floor except my ultrasound. I'll clean up tomorrow. I go back to my milk. It's already boiling. I take it off the fire and pour the hot liquid in a mug. The moment it approaches my lips, I see movements in the corner of eye. Of course, when I do turn my head, I see nothing._

 _I put the mug on the counter before invastigating once again. Tobias would have talkde to me if he was the one wandering here._

 _I still take a peek in the bedroom but he is still passed out on the bed, a hand on his stomach, the other above his face._

 _I walk in the bathroom, the only place I didn't check out. My mind must be tricking me, I feel like someone is standing behind the shower curtain._

 _Come on Tris, get yourself together._

 _I rip the curtain open and as I thought, no one stands here. I turn on the faucet and splash some cold water on my face._

 _Suddenly, deep and heavy breathing is heard. I quickly wipe my face and straighten up. I am glued on the spot. A young woman stands behind me. Her pale skin makes her red eyes more terrifying than they are and freezes my entire body. She is holding a shard of glass above her sewn mouth. The thread must have been white once but now it's more a reddish-brown. She covers her mouth with the glass to make me stay silent. But a tear escapes my eye. She doesn't seem to like it as her stare darkens. Her weapon disappears from my sight and I am bewitched by her eyes. A throbbing pain spreads in my tummy. I look down to the shard of glass stabbed next to my bellybutton. I take it out then keep pressure on the wound with my hand to stop the flow. She has disappeared when I look up._

 _I am limping to the bedroom whilst holding my hand on my belly. I stumble on my way and must keep a hand on the wall to stay upright. My bloody handprint follows me on the wall in the entire hallway._

 _''_ _Tobias…'' I mutter, exhausted._

 _I finally reach the bedroom where my husband didn't move a finger. I hurry to his side. I crumble next to the bed but am still able to touch him._

 _I violently shake him but he doesn't wake up. Instead, his unmoving hand sildes from his abdomen to the side of the bed. Only then do I see that his hand is as bloodied as mine. I struggle to get up and eventually see the large gash on his abdomen._

 _''_ _Tobias!''_

 _A freezing hand slides around my belly and a cold material is pressed against my throat. A freezing breath touches my earlobe. This hoarse voice rings in my head._

 _''_ _Say goodnight, Tris…''_

 _A straight and sharp lign is traced on my neck followed by a warm liquid flowing on my throat. I crumble on the floor but the last vision I have is of the shard of glass on sewn lips._

I sit up crying, this scream I wasn't able to release in my dream tears through the quiet night. My hands are holding my throat and panting, I try to fill in my lungs with fresh air. Two hands hold my wrists and a warm breath caresses my earlobe.

''Shh… I am here, love. Calm down !''

I reluctanly open my eyes, scared that I will see these red pupils. But when I lose myself in his blue eyes, as dark as the night, I immediately calm down.

He holds me tight in his arms as I cry.

''Same nightmare ?'

I nod my head, mute like the woman in my dream.

He moves me so I can sit on his tighs, my face hidden in his neck so he can rock me slowly.

''It's just a dream ! You're alright. I'm alright ! And she is alright.''

I cover his hand with mine on my stomach where our daughter is doing somersaults. She must be wondering why her mommy is so stressed out.

''Sorry… it always seems so real.''

''I know but it's just a nightmare.''

I sigh, my head on his shoulder.

''What time is it ?''

''3 am.''

He must sense that I am calm enough to try to go back to sleep. I still cling to him to make sure he can't leave me alone.

''I am not going anywhere… get some sleep.''

I relax in his arms but can't go back to sleep. It's impossible.

When his alarm blares, I can't seem to let him go. He kisses my forehead.

''Do you have important meetings today ?''

''One, with Shauna.''

''Shauna ?''

''She wants to buy something for Zeke and needs some help.''

''Oh…''

He kisses my nose then caresses my cheek.

''Why do you ask ?''

''Can I stay with you today ?''

''Tris… I would have said yes in heartbeat, you're still a leader… but with your nightmares, the doctor said you have to rest.''

''I can't rest here. I could stay on the couch in your office if you'd prefer. But I don't want to stay here alone.''

''Alright… do you want to take a shower with me ?''

I smile and nod my head.

He helps me get in the shower to make sure I don't slip. His touch is soothing. He rubs my shoulders with soapy hands, the action makes me moan loudly. He glides his hands on my belly and rubs it gently.

''You're already more relaxed.''

''Mmm…thanks to you.''

He kisses my cheek then guides me under the water.

He doesn't waste a second to cover me with a fluffy plaid when I lay down on the couch in his office.

''If you need anything, just wave your hand.''

He gently kisses my forehead then sit at his desk. I watch him a few seconds before reading the lasts reports from the city council.

Shauna comes in around 10. She knocks three times then enter without waiting for Tobias' approbation. I know she is the only person with me who is allowed to do that.

''Hi ! Tris, what a surprise !''

She walks up to me without paying attention to my husband.

''How are you doing ? Your caveman told us you had to rest.

''I was bored at home so I thought I could rest here. But I have to admit I am sad that you'd rather have my husband's advices than mine.''

''I really thought that you were stuck on bed rest and protected from the evil world outside. And, your husband knows mine better than anyone else.''

''True.''

After a long discussion where Tobias told her for the tenth time that Zeke would love his own ingraved throwing knifes, Shauna sits next to me. She tells me every gossip I missed while I had to stay at home last week.

However, a few minutes later, Tobias crashes his head down on the desk, cutting Shauna off in her story.

''Honey?''

''Do you mind going in your office, please ? I really need to concentrate on this…''

''Of course not. We don't mind.''

I try to get up but Shauna stops me.

''Wait ! I'll go. I still need to buy Zeke's present. Can I call you tonight ?''

''Sure.''

Once she has left, I get up and walk to my husband. I stroke his hair but his head is still on his desk.

''I am sorry, I didn't realize we were so noisy.''

He straightens up and holds me around my waist while kissing my large stomach.

''No, I am sorry. You eventually see your friends after one week imprisonned in the house and I stop you from talking with them.''

''It doesn't matter, I'll see them later.''

''Alright… Do you mind laying down again ? I'd feel better.''

''Aye, aye, Captain.''

The remaining of the morning is peaceful. Tobias works on his computer while I continue to read the files. Lunch comes rather quickly. Here I thought I would be able to go to the cafeteria again but never have I been so wrong. The big bad leader would have never allowed that I stay up so long. And for once, I have to admit he was right. I immediately fell asleep when I finished eating.

The walk back home is long and calm. Tobias would never rush me. Once I am settled in my cocoon, he sits next to me.

''How are you feeling ?''

''Better''

''Better than last week ?''

''Yes, night and day.''

''Do you still have cramps ?''

''No.''

''And when you sleep ? Your nightmare ?''

''I really don't know what it means. It's always the same and I usually can't sleep.''

''Even when I'm with you ?''

''Even when I'm in your arms.''

''We'll find a solution.''

He leaves to get started on diner but I grab his tablet. I decide on finding informations about dreams and their meanings. It seems that broken glass means bad news, sewn lips means a restrained speech and the ghost, a representation of myself. But why would I dream of killing Tobias and my baby ? No, it's impossible.

To dream of my own death means that I feel juged and criticized… well I am a leader, I always am. But this is so crazy. I shouldn't be reading all that. It won't be good to me or the baby.

The next morning, I stay home alone. The dream was as real as the last one and despite what I said yesterday, I need to know what it means. I analyze the entire dream, from the boiling milk to my bloody hands to try and understand but I can't find a true explanation to what is happenning to me.

I am frustrated when Tobias comes home. I lost the entire day doing nothing. I immediately go to bed, disappointed and angry.

Unfortunately, I can't seem to fall asleep…although… if I close my eyes, maybe…

My body is light and I am floating. However, I crash down when I hear a loud noise from the kitchen. I sit up but Tobias isn't next to me.

Scared, I grab the baseball bat I hid under the bed and walk slowly to the kitchen, without turning on the lights.

I see a tall shadow standing in the kitchen still in darkness. This figure makes small noises as if it wanted to talk. It's her. She will turn around and stab me with the glass while staring at me with red eyes.

But I react first. I hit her with all my strength. I couldn't reach her head but her shoulder is enough for now. I can strike again.

She crumbles on the floor, moaning, and when I am ready to hit her again, the lights are turned on. I am blinded for a few seconds then see my husband next to the switch. I look down and see Eric holding his neck.

''Oh my God !''

I kneel and check on his injury that I did. Tobias is next to me a few seconds later with a bag full of icecubes.

''I am so sorry. I thought… I was so scared…''

Tobias helps him sit up while keeping the ice on his shoulder and neck.

''Nice swing, Tris.''

''You alright ?''

''Yeah… But I will need some time off to recover.''

''I am really sorry. But what were you even doing here ?''

''Four let me in to take some cake for Gaëlle. Ever since she's pregnant, she only wants your cake for midnights snacks. And I wanted to taste it before my crazy wife eats it whole.''

''Why didn't you turn the lights on ?''

''I intended to do it fast. Had I known mommy-ninja would kick my ass, I would have.''

Tobias helps his friend up and pours a glass of water. I wrap up a piece of cake and give it to him.

''I am so sorry.''

''Don't worry, I'm gonna be okay.''

Once he is gone, Tobias takes the bat from me and guides me back to bed.

''Where did you get that ?''

''I had to be able to defend myself. In case she was to come here.''

''Love, it was a nightmare. I understand it seemed real but it's all in your head. You aren't in danger.''

''I was so scared. I really thought it was her.''

''Get some sleep. I'll stay awake if you want me to.''

''You would ?''

''Of course. Sleep now, I'll stay here.''

The next morning, the first thing I do is to send a message to Eric to apologize then I go back to my research. This time, I look up ghosts stories. And I think I found what I was looking for.

The Dalivia.

Three hundreds years ago, a young and poor woman had to kill her sick husband as she didn't have enough money to pay for his treatments. He was suffuring from a rare sickness. Full of sorrow and dispair, she stabbed herself again and again without making any sound so even her neighbors couldn't hear. She left behind their two year old daughter she slashed with a piece of glass but she survived her injuries. She didn't survive a long time as she died a few days later from hunger and the infection of her wound.  
Now, she is looking for a woman's body to haunt so she could get her revenge.

The legend says that in her tormented mind, she stitched her lips so she couldn't scream nor tell that her child was still alive. Her red eyes come from her crying over her husband's death.

I continue to gather information when I see a painting of the family and I can see what she looked like. I have seen her in the past. More than once. In my dreams.

I start to panic and hyperventilate when Tobias comes in the living room. He hurries next to me and takes the tablet from my hands but I still stare at her.

''Tris ! What's wrong ? Tell me !''

I stay mute, staring at the picture. He then looks at what has my attention and frowns. He reads quickly. He must recognize her because I described her to him with precision.

''Why were you reading this ? Don't you think you have enough trouble to fall asleep ?''

''No ! You don't understand ! I needed to know !''

''And you still wonder why you have these nightmares ! Tris, you're poisonning your mind with that. I am sure it's Uriah's fault.''

''What ? Why ?''

''He told you those horror stories two weeks ago. He wanted to scare you for Halloween. And now, you can't even go to the big Halloween party tonight because you are on bed rest. I'm going to kill him !''

''No, she is coming tonight ! On october 31th, the world of the dead and the world of the living are mixed. She is coming.''

''Stop it ! I've heard enough ! You're frightened. So we're staying here tonight, just you and me, alone and you'll see that everything will be just fine.''

''Tobias, please. Don't make me stay here tonight.''

''Nothing is going to happen. I promise.''

He kisses me on the mouth but his kiss is bitter on my lips. Something is going to happen. He takes the tablet away from me and puts it on the shelf, where I can't reach. I turn on the tv to take my mind of everything.

Tobias cooks for us a quick meal that smells really good but as always, I am not allowed to lift even my little finger. I cross my arms under my breast but above my swollen belly.

I hear him before I see him. I know he finds it funny when I do that, especially when I am standing. I would find it funny too if I wasn't so angry with him.

''I am sorry.'' He says while composing himself.

''You're not even sorry.''

''Sorry…mhm… dinner's ready.''

I stand up as fast as I can and waddle toward him.

''I'm not hungry. Goodnight !''

I make my way to the bedroom and lay down. A few seconds later, Tobias joins me. He sits on the edge of the bed and strokes my hair.

''Don't be angry, please. I don't it for your own good and the baby's.''

''I know but I am truly not hungry.''

''Fine. Rest a little bit. You can eat later.''

He leaves me alone with my book. I'm only alone for half an hour when my husband comes back. He lays down next to me, glides his arms around me and rests his head on my chest. I smile down at him and stroke his hair.

''I am sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was worried.''

''I know. I'm not mad at you.''

I put my book on the nighstand then snuggle against him. He rubs my back slowly und whispers sweet nothings in my ear. I enjoy these moments where we are alone in our little bubble, they have been so occasional lately. He is always working late at night, so I cherisch these nights where we are just us.

''Why are you looking at me like that ?'' He whispers.

''Like what ?''

''Like I gave you the moon and stars.''

''You did. You gave me everything. Love. A family.''

''You're mistaking. You gave me a family. You're carrying her right now in your belly.''

''I'm sorry Tobias. I put you through hell … with my nightmares.''

''Don't worry about that. I promise that after tonight, you won't make nightmares anymore.''

I frown but he just winks at me. He rolls me over so I lay on my back and covers me with kisses. Tonight, he made love to me in a way that he hadn't in weeks.

I watch him sleep a few minutes before going to eat a little something. I put on one of Tobias' shirt, his clothes are really the only thing comfortable I can wear at night.

I first pour myself some water, my throat is as dry as the desert under the summer sun. However, once my thirst is quenched, I realize that I really need to pee. I have to admit I am not that calm with the idea of going in the bathroom in the middle of the night.

I pinch myself to make sure I am not dreaming. Come on Tris, nothing is going to happen in there.

I turn on the light and take deep breaths. I even forbid myself to look in the mirror. You never know what it can hide in there.

When I come out, I here small moans coming from the kitchen. My heartbeat speeds up and I have nothing around to protect me. The moment I come in, I see the familiar figure in front of the fridge and relax.

I sigh in relief and smile.

''Eric, if you needed cake, you could have asked instead of coming here like a thief.''

I turn on the light.

Eric disappeared.

Fear sw allows me, I can't move but I can scream my husband's name. He is coming. Calm down.

I slowly walk to the sink to splash my face with cold water. When I look up, red eyes are staring at me in the reflection of the window. A hand touches my stomach and a cold material is placed on my neck.

''Tobias…'' I cry softly.

''Too… late.'' The voice resonates in my head.

A tear runs down my cheek. I knew she would come.

''No…''

I know what's going to happen. I comfort myself as I can. At least I didn't have to live without Tobias or my baby. I'm leaving with them.

''Say goodnight, Tris…''

 **I really hope you liked it. I am sorry for the mistakes I made, I tried to correct them.**


End file.
